Naruto: The God of Light
by Primus510
Summary: All of his life, Naruto has been hated by everyone. However, what happens if a god takes pity on him? NarutoxHarem Don't kill me M-rated for gore in later chapters
1. A Wolf?

_**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Naruto? Foolish mortal.**_

_**Naruto: The God of Light**_

The god looked down upon the young golden one. She wished to save him from his hardships. Her advisors argued against it. "Why must the great god Amaterasu trouble herself with a mortal," they said. However, her decision was final. To bring joy into the boy's life, she would save him from the darkness of hate as a wolf once more. She smiled at the sleeping boy covered with cuts and bruises, all being slowly healed. "Your life shall finally have happiness, young one," she said in the most heavenly voice anyone could hope to hear. No one saw it, but the boy smiled in his sleep.

Naruto woke up to the sound of…barking. How odd. Was this a prank by Kiba? He grumbled out, "Kiba, I'm gonna kill you and Akamaru when I'm awake enough…" He opened his eyes to the face of a white…wolf! Naruto jumped up out of his bed and ran to the kitchen to wield a wooden spoon at the wolf. "Stay back! I'm warning you!" He waved the spoon in the air for dramatic effect, but it didn't seem to work on the wolf, which rolled on the ground, seemingly laughing at his antics. "Hey! Stop laughing at me! I get enough of that from everyone at school!" To his amazement, the fox stopped and looked at him with apologetic eyes. Had he been a girl, he would have glomped the fox while shouting, "Kawaii!!", but that's not the point.

He took the time to examine the wolf. He noticed it had streaks of red on its pure white fur. There were odd patterns of red on it, but the wolf was beautiful because of it. The wolf was an adult, standing to his waist. It looked at him with a great deal of intelligence, perhaps that of a human. He glanced at the clock. _7:00._ "Crap, I'm late!!" Naruto ran to get dressed, and the wolf followed him. "Wait outside, please," Naruto asked kindly. Amaterasu kindly waited, but when Naruto came out, she yelped in pain at his orange jumpsuit. "What's the matter, boy?" Her eye twitched twice before Naruto realized his mistake. "Gomen nasai!! I didn't know you were a girl!!" Her eye stopped twitching.

He headed for the door with Amaterasu trailing right behind him. He looked confusedly at her. "Um…sorry, you can't go to the academy with me…" She whined and put her head down in sadness. 'Great, if I can't go with him, then I won't be there to make sure anything bad happens to him,' Amaterasu thought sadly. 'I can't use any of my powers, either. I can't…unless I become one of those nin-dogs!' Apparently, Naruto was thinking the same thing. "That's it! Kiba's allowed to bring Akamaru to school, because he's a nin-dog! I could just say I can use nin-dogs too!" Amaterasu jumped and barked happily, liking his idea. So, they both ran all the way to the academy.

A/N: Whew. Hey, guys. First story, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? If so, just review. Go ahead, trash it, I need the help. It's a Naruto/Okami Cross, in case you didn't know. R/R!


	2. Embarrasment

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!**_

_**Naruto: The God of Light**_

As the duo ran into the classroom, the sight of Amaterasu made many stare at the pure white wolf with red markings. Iruka sighed. "Naruto, you're late." Naruto simply scratched the back of his head and smiled. Kiba just had to say something. "Hey, Naruto, is that a wolf?" Naruto smirked at Kiba and said, "No, it's a cat, genius." Kiba simply scowled and huffed.

Akamaru, on the other hand, was scared out of his wits when he saw the wolf. When the wolf saw him, she smirked, showing her teeth at the poor small dog. That was it for Akamaru, game over. With a yelp, he jumped off of his masters head and into his jacket pocket he went. "What's wrong, boy?" Now, of course, Kiba was worried and surprised that his dog got so scared of a wolf. They saw wolves all the time. What was different about this one?

All of the girls were ready to snuggle Amaterasu into an early grave, but they restrained themselves. Sakura spoke up for the crowd. "Oh my gosh, Naruto, she's so CUTE!! What's her name!?" Naruto was taken aback. He hadn't had time to come up with a name. He quickly glanced at the god in disguise and made eye contact. Just that second of eye contact made his eyes widen. '_It's Amaterasu, Naruto-kun._' "Amaterasu…" he said, mostly to himself, even if everyone did hear him.

"Amaterasu, huh, Naruto? Then we'll just call her…Ammy!" All of the women voiced their agreement with Sakura, followed by many kawaiis, making all of the men and, Ammy, sweatdrop. Naruto, however, didn't hear them, as he was still staring at the now identified Amaterasu. 'WHAT THE HELL!?! But…you…the…I…' '_Please calm down, Naruto-kun. Now, you know my name, and I know yours, so there's no need for any introductions._' Naruto's eyes widened, making many not in the conversation confused. 'But…' '_Quiet. Let me be blunt…I am your Guardian God._' Naruto's eyes widened.

'What do you mean…Guardian God? You're a god that guards me?' '_That's what Guardian God means, Naruto-kun. It also means I shall protect you, even if it means the death of my mortal form._' Naruto's eyes widened even further. 'You would fight for me?' '_Of course. Though, I am not as effective without Issun._' Naruto's brow scrunched in confusion. 'Who is Issun, Amaterasu-sama?' Amaterasu scowled inwardly. '_Please, Naruto-kun, don't call me that. Call me Ammy. Anyway, Issun is a great friend of mine, he is a great artist, and he also saved me during my battle with Yami 300 years ago. Now, we must stop talking. People are starting to stare._'

Naruto quickly shook his head to clear it, and looked around to see everyone staring at him. He blushed a shade of red usually only attainable by Hyuuga Hinata, and made his way over to his seat. He sat down into his chair, trying to make himself invisible. Ammy, on the other hand, sat down next to Naruto, not embarrassed at all. After all, she was a god. Why should she care when a few humans decided to stare at her? After a few seconds of silence, the bell rang, scaring everyone to death. Kiba got up and congratulated Naruto on getting them out of class. Other students congratulated him on the way out until he was the only one in the room besides Iruka. As he got up, Iruka said, "Naruto, may I talk to you?" Naruto nodded and sat down. "Naruto I'm worried about you. Today, you made us miss a WHOLE CLASS. Now, I'm not angry at you, I just want to know if you're alright." Naruto nodded, at the same time as Ammy. Iruka looked at the both of them and shook his head. "Naruto, you're the dead last in everything. You failed the academy 2 times so far. I don't want you to fail again!" Iruka was shouting by the end of his speech. Naruto had a dark expression on his face. "Is that all?" Naruto jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving a shocked Iruka in his wake. Amaterasu allowed one tear to fall, and then she chased after the wayward, distraught boy.

A/N: Whew. See? Longer. Anyway, on to the Reviews!!

DeExil: I'm glad I have your support.

Challenger: She may-MAY be a part of the harem. She's in the polls. Oh, the polls.

_**The Poll #1**_

(Hinata is a given.)

Amaterasu-1

Sakura-0

Ino-0

Tayuya-0

Tsunade-0

Ten-Ten-0

Temari-0

Remember to R/R!

-Primus510


	3. Kyuubi & Beginning of Graduation

_**Naruto: The God of Light Ch. 3**_

Amaterasu chased after the boy. It was already starting to rain. Great. She eventually lost track of him, even his scent was muffled by the rain. She already lost her charge!? It was only the first day! '_Great…now what do I do? I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, it seems I have already failed you…_' She sat down and howled out of sadness.

Naruto ran through the rain until he couldn't run anymore. He then sat down in the middle of the streets and cried, his tears mixing with the relentless rain around him. No one really cared. Iruka was just pretending to like him in order to get close to him and hurt him. No one really cared…except for Ammy… What Naruto didn't notice was a beautiful, lavender haired, pale eyed girl watch him and cry with him.

Hinata was crying out of sadness. She didn't want to see Naruto like this. Naruto was supposed to be energetic and happy. To see him like this…it was heartbreaking. She loved him…she wanted to protect him…to hold him when he is sad…

Naruto was still crying when he felt two small arms wrap around him. He turned around to see the Hyuuga heiress hugging him, weeping heavily. He looked confusedly at her, then realized how close they were, and blushed. He spoke softly, "Hinata-chan…what are you doing?" Her eyes shot open. She looked at Naruto and blushed heavily before passing out. He caught her in his arms and looked at her. He realized that she was beautiful.

Amaterasu arrived and looked at the two with calculating eyes. What were they doing before she arrived? A pang of jealousy rang through her before she stomped it down. She was a god, after all. Gods should not feel affection for humans. She dashed over to them. She contemplated the couple silently before nudging Naruto with her nose. He looked up and spotted her. 'Oh, hi, Ammy.' '_What were you two doing before I got here?_' He was taken by surprise when she heard her say this. He was just a human. Gods can't have affection for humans…right? 'She fainted…that's all.' '_…_' He got up, still carrying Hinata, and dashed towards the Hyuuga district.

Hiashi was not a patient man. So, when he learned his daughter was missing, he sent out five Hyuuga branch members to find her. He figured any more would just be a waste of resources, as his daughter was of minor importance to him. When he learned that the five Hyuuga could not find her in two hours, he was mad. How dare that little brat waste his time? He was about to yell at them to continue to search, but there was knocking on the door. One of the branch members opened it, only to be knocked away by a blur of orange and white. There stood Naruto, with his daughter in his arms. Hiashi's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here, brat?" "What do you think I'm doing here? Hinata fainted in the middle of the street, so I figured you'd want her back." Hiashi smirked cruelly. "Well, you were wrong. You could have just left her in the middle of the street. She's pathetic." Naruto felt his anger rising. How could someone hate their own blood so much? "All she's good for is _breeding_. In fact, if she was raped, I would be glad. Then there would be more Hyuugas." "**SHUT UP!! GOD DAMN YOU, SHUT UP, OR I'LL ****MAKE**** YOU SHUT UP!!!**"

A large amount of red chakra surrounded Naruto, and massive amounts of killing intent spread across the room. The branch members were choking from the massive amount of killing intent, while Hiashi was breathing hard and sweating. Naruto was about to charge at Hiashi to eviscerate him, but he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the Sandaime. "**Old man,**" Naruto started, but he felt a chop to his neck, knocking him out.

The only ones standing were the Hokage, who had a face of sadness on, Hiashi, who was staring in shock and horror at Naruto's unconscious body, and the branch members, who looked too scared to focus on anything.

Naruto woke up in his apartment. He looked around for Hiashi, but instead looked at Amaterasu. '_What was that?_' 'What was what, Ammy?' '_That red chakra._'

Naruto was startled. Red chakra? He then remembered the Hyuuga house. 'I…I don't know, Ammy.' '_Let me look._' He was even more shocked at this. How could she look? He then looked at Amaterasu, who started to glow a blinding white.

He shielded his eyes. When he uncovered his eyes, Amaterasu was gone. He looked around his room in a panic, but then he heard a voice in his head. '_Calm down, Naruto-kun. I'm inside your mind. Let me get you inside._' He was confused at this when everything went black. He soon reappeared on to hard bricks. Sewer bricks.

He looked up to see a large cage in front of him. He was confused. What would a cage be doing in his mind? He looked over to his right and saw the most beautiful girl he ever saw. She had long black hair, going down to her waist. She had pale blue eyes and a face that rivaled the gods in beauty. She was wearing a white and red kimono that made her look like royalty. She was wearing sandals that samurai would wear. She was his age. She was the picture of beauty. "Ammy?"

The girl looked over at him and smiled. "_Hello, Naruto-kun._" They then heard a large rumbling coming from within the cage. "_**Who dares to interrupt my eternal slumber!!?**_" They looked up to see two red eyes gazing at them with fury, while a large mouth gave them a foxy grin.

Naruto was sitting on the floor, shaking with fear. Amaterasu rubbed her eyes, as if to make sure she was seeing right then shouted, "_KYUUBI!?_" The Kyuubi looked over to Amaterasu, and her eyes widened. "_**WHAT THE HELL!?! AMATERASU!?!**_" Amaterasu stepped closer to the cage. "_You wench! What are you doing here!?_" "_**What am I doing here?? What the hell are YOU doing here?!?**_" "_I'm Naruto-kun's guardian!_" "_**Just my god damn luck!! I get stuck with YOU!!**_" Naruto was incredibly confused at this point. They knew each other?? "Um…you know the Kyuubi, Ammy?" They both looked over to him. "_**Know me? She beat me 300 years ago!**_" Naruto's eyes widened. "_**But I put up a hell of a fight!**_" "_I wouldn't say that._" "_**YOU LITTLE WHORE!!**_" Kyuubi charged the cage, making both of them jump back. All Kyuubi got for her efforts was a bruised nose.

Yes, I did say her.

Amaterasu laughed at Kyuubi's misfortune. "_Ha! Serves you right, fox! You're as harmless as a declawed cat with that seal!_" Kyuubi had to think of something, fast to stop the embarrassment. "_**Uh…hey, kit, isn't today graduation?**_" Naruto's face went blank for a few seconds. "…WHAT!?! OH NO!!! I'M LATE!!! Iruka-sensei's gonna KILL me!!"

Naruto was late. Again. 'I'm gonna kill him,' Iruka thought. Everyone was sitting in their assigned seat…minus Naruto of course. Speak of the devil. Naruto busted in with Ammy. "Gomen, gomen!! I totally forgot…" Iruka sighed. "Just sit down, Naruto. Ok, first up…"

* * *

A/N: Wow…11 reviews in one day…damn. 2 C2's!?! 9 Favs/Alerts!? Where the hell am I? On to the reviews!

Tsuki-Assassin: To answer your question, it's 3-4 people. Thanks!

straylight69: Thanx!

Kammari: Thanks…too many positive reviews… choke…

DeExil: I'll be sure to add her. Once again, thanks for the support.

Lord/Kronos: Yeah, I was going for something not often seen in Naruto fanfics. I think they mesh well together, don't you?

Phnx: Damn, I'm starting to blush XD

Je Wolf: Thanx, your votes have been counted!

Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, (Yeah, screw the story XD) the polls!

Amaterasu- IN!

Hinata- IN!

Tsunade- 2

Temari- 3

Ten-Ten- 5

Anko- 1

Kurenai- 1

Yuugao- 1

Sakura- 1

Hana- 1

Tayuya- 2

Ino- 1


	4. Mizuki

_**Naruto: The God of Light

* * *

**_

Nervousness, also known as anxiety, is the state in which emotions such as fear, apprehension, or worry shows itself. Some symptoms of this include shaking, sweating, and pupillary dilation. Currently, all three of these symptoms were showing in Naruto. And all this was getting on Ammy's nerves. Of course, being a god, she didn't have to deal with it. Gods didn't get worried about such things. They were troublesome emotions that they passed on to the humans as soon as they appeared. 'SHIT!!' '_What is it, Naruto-kun?_' 'WHAT IS IT!? I'm screwed, that's what! SHIT!!'

She sighed inwardly. Naruto was…a handful, to say the least. He was full of energy, and it was even worse when he was fully awake. Get any sugar in him, and he gets as crazy as a drunk. She tried to soothe him. '_It's just a test, Naruto-kun. Just relax and you'll be fine._' 'I CAN'T relax. I can't do one bunshin, because of KYUUBI…' '_**What? Don't blame me; blame the idiot that sealed me in you.**_' 'THE YONDAIME WAS NOT AN IDIOT!!' '_Alright, everybody calm down. You can shut up, wench,_' Ammy said, inwardly smirking at the angry growl.

Oh, she loved making the Kyuubi mad. It was too easy, and plus that "damn seal," as Kyuubi put it kept her from retaliating. She had to give it to the Yondaime; he was an incredible seal master. Though Naruto's predicament troubled her. She worried that he would not pass. Then again, those damned villagers would probably hold a party on him not passing. If that happened, she would personally ask Kami-sama to bring back the black plague again. She hasn't seen Kami in a while; last she saw of him he was busy with an uprising. Nothing, for him.

'_Good luck, Naruto-kun._' 'What are you talking about?' "Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto looked at Ammy as if she had grown a second head, but she just laid her head down to rest. He got up and walked into the room. 'I am SCREWED!!!' "Alright, Naruto," Iruka said calmly, "Make three bunshin, and do one henge, and you'll pass." Naruto nodded slowly as he made the seals for a henge. He shouted, "Henge," and changed into a perfect copy of Iruka. Both of the chuunin's eyes widened. "Uh…good…now, do the bunshins." Naruto nodded, not showing his immense excitement. He made the hand seals.

"…" The silence was deafening. There was a dead bunshin lying on the ground. Naruto simply looked up at the two instructors, Iruka and Mizuki, and said, "I failed, didn't I?" Naruto walked out of the room, shoulders low. Amaterasu, expecting this, walked slowly behind him. A boy that passed named Kaemon, slowly got up. Shikamaru looked at him confusedly. "What are you doing, Kaemon? If you pass, you stay in the room." Kaemon simply gave him a blank stare, and slowly walked out of the room, drawing many stares. Shikamaru just laid his head down and said, "Troublesome."

Naruto sat on his favorite swing with Ammy close to him. He was so forlorn, that he didn't notice a boy come up to him. "…hey! HEY!! Hey, idiot, are you deaf!?" They both glared at the boy. The boy sighed, exasperated, and muttered, "Kai." When the smoke cleared, Ammy's eyes widened. "_…Susano_!?!" The black haired boy smiled at Ammy and bowed. "**Greetings, dear sister! I…say, who's the twerp?**" Naruto glared at him darkly. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Non-ninja of Kohona." Susano simply smiled. "**Well, duh. Everyone saw that**!" Naruto simply glared even harder at Susano, making him chuckle awkwardly. "**Oops…**"

Ammy glared at him as well. "_What in Kami-sama's name are you doing here, you intolerable pig?!_" Susano simply pouted at her. "**My dear sister, you are still angry at me? That was many, MANY years ago!**" "_Of COURSE I'm angry at you, you idiot! You destroyed my rice fields, tossed a flayed pony at my loom, and killed one of my attendants in a fit of rage!!_" Naruto's eyes widened, shocked at Susano's brutality. "**…um… I was drunk?**" Ammy's eyes narrowed. "_You were also drunk when you killed the first Yamato no Orochi._" Naruto interrupted their "friendly family conversation."

"What the hell is going on!? Who are you?? Ok. I'm confused," said Naruto in one breath. Susano just shook his head. "**Good Kami, you are stupid. Look, I had nothing else to do, so I just came to make sure that Ammy over there was alright**." "_You had nothing else to do because you were banished from heaven!! Remember??_" Susano simply huffed and pouted at this fact. Ammy simply shook her head in derision before turning to Naruto. "_He, unfortunately, is my brother._" "**You know you love me, sis!**" "_Shut up, you!!_" "**Wait till father hears about your boyfriend!!**"

"_For father's sake, shut up, you monolithic pile of vomit!! I'm guarding him!_" Susano broke down laughing, his hazel and blue eyes filling with tears. "**Oh man**", said he, wiping the tears from his eyes, "**you are SO easy to taunt! Your comebacks are so nerdy!! OH MAN!!**" With that, he broke down laughing again, causing a relatively large vein to come on to Ammy's head. With a snarl, she leapt at Susano, making him scream in pain as she bit into him. Susano suddenly stopped screaming. He looked around, making Ammy say, "_What?_" He replied slowly with, "**Someone's coming**."

Before Ammy could say anything, Susano ran into the bushes to hide. They then noticed Mizuki, one of the examiners, running over. "Naruto! I'm glad I caught you! I'm sorry that you weren't able to pass, but you know Iruka…he sticks to the rules…anyway, there might be a way for you to pass." Ammy and Naruto heard faint, stifled laughter coming from Susano's bush. "Now, here's what you need to do…" Mizuki spent five minutes telling Naruto how to complete the mission. After he left, Susano leapt out of the bushes and broke down laughing. "**He's such a bad liar**!"

Ammy was fuming. "_I can't believe him!! Trying to take advantage of you like that!_" Naruto thought for a minute, and then finally said, "I'm going to do it." Susano and Ammy in unison yelled, "_**WHAT!?**_" Naruto turned to them. "Think about it," he explained, "The forbidden scrolls bound to have some traps around it. It'll show me how decent I am at hiding and disarming traps. Plus, if all goes well, then the scrolls bound to have some powerful techniques. I'll just use Mizuki as a scapegoat to learn all those techniques." Susano smiled. "**This kid is great, Ammy!**"

They sat in the forest reading the scroll. Ammy immediately saw one she didn't like. "_Don't use that one._" What!? Why!?" Naruto looked at Ammy in confusion. "_Because it kills the user, dummy._" He immediately blushed in embarrassment. "Oh. Here's one! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Aw, crap, I suck at Bunshin!" Susano shook his head and said, "**No, this is completely different than that academy variant. It creates solid clones, very handy for scouting, putting no risk on the user. It requires large amounts of chakra to use effectively. Thankfully, you have more than enough.**" Naruto nodded, and got to work.

Naruto panted, lying on the forest floor. He had just mastered Kage Bunshin, while Susano did the same. Susano had much more chakra than the demon fox, much less him. Susano suddenly heard someone running. He quietly made a seal and said "henge". He transformed back into Kaemon and started to lie down and pant. "Naruto!" Naruto looked up and saw Iruka running towards them. "Kaemon!? What are you doing here!?" "Kaemon" replied immediately with, "Um, duh, we want to pass, sensei!" Naruto stood up. "Yeah, if we show you a jutsu, we pass, right?" Iruka immediately shook his head.

"No…where would you get an idea like that?" Susano immediately butted in. "Mizuki-sensei. I mean, you knew about this…right?" Before he could reply, a large shuriken flew out of the trees at Naruto. Susano immediately jumped up and, pulling out a kunai, skillfully deflected the oversized shuriken. It sailed back at its sender, Mizuki. Mizuki laughed evilly. "Well, you have skill after all. You certainly didn't show it in the academy." Susano's eyes narrowed. "Oh please. Do you honestly think grades matter in the long run? Do you think your opponent will look at your grades in the academy before fighting you?"

Mizuki simply smirked. "No matter. You and that demon are going to die anyway. I'll save you for last." With that, he tossed the shuriken at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, as he didn't like the sight of blood, especially his. However, he felt no pain. He opened his eyes and saw Iruka standing over him with the shuriken sticking out of his back. "Naruto…Kaemon…run…" They both nodded and disappeared into the trees. Naruto, however, stopped. 'Is it right to abandon my sensei to die? No. No it isn't…' His eyes narrowed. 'No one hurts my sensei!!'

Naruto started sprinting back, making Susano yell, "Hey, idiot! Where are you going!?" Naruto yelled back, "I'm going to save my sensei!" Susano sighed and shook his head, running after Naruto. They saw Mizuki about to kill Iruka with the shuriken, so Naruto ran over and deflected the kunai. "If you hurt my sensei, I'll kill you!!" "Ha, try it, demon!!" Susano ran over next to Naruto, and in tandem, they placed their hands in a cross shape, and called out, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Immediately, about five hundred Naruto and Kaemon clones came into existence. Mizuki screamed in horror as they descended upon him, beating him heavily. Afterwards, they rushed over to Iruka to make sure he was all right. Iruka smiled and said, "Naruto, Kaemon, close your eyes." They did so, and Iruka retrieved Mizuki's headband. He placed his own headband on Naruto, and Mizuki's on "Kaemon." "Open your eyes." Susano felt the forehead protector on his head and smiled. '**Well, I guess I'm a ninja of Kohona, now. Looks like I'll have to spend more time here…**' He saw Naruto hug Iruka and said, "Eugh…I feel sick. So, I'm hungry. How about some ramen for us genin?"

* * *

A/N: Wow, an update in 2008. How 'bout that? Anyway, sorry about it taking so long. My computer decided to be a bitch and delete all my files for this. I have received MANY positive reviews for this…so please flame me! I need criticism to improve! Anyway, the harem is CLOSED!!! OMG!!! Anyway, the results.

Hinata

Amaterasu

Ten-Ten

Temari

Sorry if your fav didn't get in, but…majority rules! (And so do video games) Next chapter, Sarutobi reacts to Hiashi's "fatherly methods." R/R or I keeeeel you! (Note: the author is currently locked in an insane asylum and can' kill you even if he tried. XP)


	5. Meet the Team

__

**Naruto: The God of Light**

'**This sucks**, Susano sighed in irritation. '**I don't want to be a genin…**' '_Well, it's not like you've got anything better to do_,' Ammy said, irritated at Susano's constant whining. They currently sat in the classroom, waiting for team assignments. 'Please pair me up with Sakura-chan, please…' This went on for about a minute or so until Ammy got annoyed. '_Ugh, what do you find so attractive about her? She's nothing but a bitch to you…_' 'She's pretty, -tebayo!' '_Is that all?_' Silence. '_I thought so._'

Susano snickered. '**Only out for her body? My my, puberty hit early for you.**' A tint of pink adorned Naruto's cheeks. 'Sh-shut up!' '**So, has your dick gotten bigger? How long is it? Can it please a woman?**' With every question the tint became a deeper color of red. His face was now akin to a tomato. '_For kami-sama's sake, Susano, stop terrorizing the poor boy,_' Ammy chided, exasperated. Susano shrugged. '**Look, if he wants to please a woman, he's got to have a decent sized dick, sis.**' '_That's the biggest lie I've ever heard! You please a woman not by carnal pleasures, but by pure love!_' 'Eight inches…' '**What?**' '_What?_' They turned to stare at him as he looked down into his lap. 'Eight inches aroused…four inches unaroused…' Susano's jaw fell. '**That…that's damn impressive. So, gotten laid yet?**' Naruto started to look faintly like Hinata. '**Quick, sis, turn into your human form and have sex with him!**' '_WHAT!?_'

Hinata looked confusedly at Naruto, who was blushing fiercely. 'What is Naruto-kun blushing about? Could it be about me?' Now she grew a blush. She was imagining her and Naruto. That's all that needs to be said. A thin stream of blood came out of the girl's nose. She grabbed her nose and excused herself to the ladies room. Kiba saw all this transpire. 'Heh, she must be thinking about me.' (A/N: Yes, I did it. Hinata is a closet perv.)

Iruka entered the room to total chaos, as usual. He sighed. "SIT DOWN, AND SHUT UP!" They all complied with haste. Hinata entered the room and sat down, still blushing. "Alright, I know you are all anxious, so let's assign some teams. Team one is…"

"Team Seven shall be a four man team as the result of one extra person passing. The members are Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Tamotsu Kaemon. (A/N: Susano's false name when he is in a henge.) Your jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight includes Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your jounin sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in existence. Team 10 is consisted of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Sarutobi Asuma is the jounin sensei of this team. I only have one thing to say to you all: try not to get killed. You must wait here for your senseis to come and get you. Good bye." Iruka stood up and walked out of the room.

One by one, the nine teams left until only Team Seven remained. Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was fawning, Naruto was fuming, and Susano was plotting. '**How dare this bastard make us wait! I'm gonna play a prank on him. Naruto! I need your help for a second.**' Naruto looked up. '**Take an eraser and put it between the door and the door frame.**' Naruto smirked evilly. 'I can so do that!' He ran up and grabbed an eraser. Sakura yelled, "Naruto, what are you doing? That'll get us in trouble!" Naruto had time to think while waiting for his sensei. He learned that Sakura treated him like crap. He learned that he didn't like her that much. "Does it look like I care, Sakura?" She was taken aback. His cold tone surprised her. "W-What?" "Get your ears checked, woman. I. Do. Not. Care. I d-o-n-t c-a-r-e. Got it memorized? (A/N: lol axel) She was stunned. He had never treated her like this, before. He was constantly asking for dates, irritating her to no end, but it seems he grew up overnight.

The door clicked open and the eraser fell with a thud on a head of silver hair. The prank was a success. Kakashi blinked. There was a pink haired girl, who was staring at a blond boy with confusion and fear evident in her eyes. The raven haired boy stared at the blond with confusion as well. The brown haired boy was laughing his ass off at the whole awkward situation. This was his team? Kakashi sighed. It was going to be rough.

"Um…you all are idiots, aren't you?" They looked up, startled; they had not known he had entered. "Whatever, meet me on the roof." Susano jumped up energetically and ran to the stairs with Naruto trailing behind him, and behind him Sakura and Sasuke, confusion still evident when eyeing the blond. When they reached the roof, Kakashi was there. "Alright, since we are a team here, we may as well learn things about each other." "What do you mean sensei?" "Oh, I'll give an example. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like things. I dislike things. My hobbies are varied. I don't dream. Ok, now you, first," he said, pointing at "Kaemon". "Ok, then, my name is Tamotsu Kaemon. I like being alive, and I hate the thought of not being alive. My hobbies are staying alive. My dream is staying alive to the full extent of my abilities." Ammy shook her head in irritation at the stupidity of the whole introduction.

"Ok, you're up, pinky." Sakura pouted at the stupid nickname. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like...well, I dislike…" She looked at Naruto. She couldn't say she disliked him, just feared him. "…blood. My dream is…um…my hobby is gardening." With every pause, she glanced at Sasuke. 'Fan girl alert, Kakashi.' "Ok, broody." Sasuke scowled, but continued. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I liked my family, I hate a man. My hobby is training. My ambition is to kill that certain man." 'Oh fuck a brooder.' "Now, dog boy." Ammy snarled. Naruto smiled at the oblivious man. "She's a wolf. Anyway, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ammy, and ramen. I hate the fact that ramen takes 3 god damn minutes to make. My hobby is training as well. My dream is to achieve recognition." Kakashi stopped. This boy seemed extremely different. He seemed much more subdued…calmer…this boy was much more different than he was told. He also seemed a bit more vulgar. "O-k, um, meet at training ground fifty two tomorrow. Don't eat, your going to throw up anyway."

"He's here sir." Sarutobi sighed. He desperately needed to talk to his Hyuuga friend about his fatherly habits. A tall pale eyed man entered the room. "Ah, Hiashi-kun, sit down, would you please?" The man nodded curtly and took a seat. "Hiashi, I am worried about you. More importantly, about your daughter. Is there something wrong?" Hiashi scowled. "I believe this does not concern you, Hokage-san." Flinching slightly at the san, he continued, "It does concern me, Hiashi." "Look, this is nothing but a waste of time, Hokage-san, so if you'll excuse me…" "No, I WON'T excuse you, Hiashi. Now sit down, please." Hiashi hesitated, and then sat down again. "Is it...?" Hiashi flinched noticeably. "N-No, of course not." "I think it is, Hiashi-kun." "…It's just…I miss her so much. Hinata looks just like her. Every time I look into her face, it's like I'm looking my late wife in the face…It infuriates me to this day that I couldn't save her…" "I understand, my friend, I understand…" They both sat in silence as it started to rain.

* * *

A/N: BAWWWWWW! Ugh, that last part was WAAAAY to angsty for my tastes…anyway, another chapter done. If it's shorter, I'm sorry; I was trying to release it ASAP. Ok, another poll.

Longer chapterslonger wait

OR…

Shorter chaptersShorter wait?

Which one should I do? Anyway, the review buttons on the left. Review, kthx.


	6. The Test

Naruto: The God of Light

_**Naruto: The God of Light**_

The smell of ramen assailed his nose. He tossed and turned, trying to get enough rest for his exam, but his love for ramen was too great. He sprang out of bed and started sniffing around, similar to a dog, for the wonderful source of the smell. His search quickly led him into the kitchen where a boy with brown hair was sitting. He was wearing a very dark blue shirt, almost black, with a lighter blue trench coat over it. He was wearing a type of pants that he had never seen before. They were a dark blue, but not as dark as his shirt. They seemed to be made of a strong material. They were loose fitting, and seemed to be comfortable. He remembered seeing some civilians wearing them. They were called jeans, he thought. The boys eyes seemed to be made of grass, they were so green. He was not wearing the typical sandals that most ninja wore, but black boots with steel on the toes, presumably to make kicks really hurt. He then noticed something else about the boy. He was eating _his_ ramen.

Naruto screamed at the boy and tackled him. A second later, Naruto was thrown against the wall, making a slight impact. "**You idiot! What the hell are you doing!? I was eating!!**" Naruto ignored the boy and screamed, "MY RAMEN!!" Naruto threw a right hook at the boy's head, but it was blocked by the boys arm. The boy then grabbed his arm and twisted it. _Hard_. Naruto let out a yelp and tried to get away from the boy, as it seemed he was Naruto's superior in combat. Instead, Naruto was turned around and his arm was twisted behind his back, causing him a great deal of pain. Every time Naruto made a violent move, the boy just twisted his arm hard, making Naruto learn that right now, moving was a _bad thing_. They stood like that for a minute until the boy said, "**Ok, let's start this again. I was eating; you came in and attacked me. Your reasoning is…?**" Naruto blushed of embarrassment and said, "Um…I-I w-was h-h-hungry." A pregnant silence grew even larger. "**…You were hungry?**" Naruto blushed deeper and nodded. "**…You are the biggest idiot I have ever seen.**"

With that said, the boy pushed him, making him fall face first on the ground. The boy walked over to the cupboard, obtaining another pack of ramen. He walked over to the microwave and opened its door. As soon as the boy opened the lid, Naruto was up in a flash, next to the boy, eyes gleaming dangerously. The boy looked over at him, amused and said lightheartedly, "**You know, you remind me of a cat that me and my sister had. Every time I used the can opener to open a can, that cat would be on the counter, waiting for me to serve it food. I sometimes wondered if he or I was the pet.**" He placed the ramen cup inside the microwave and set the time to three minutes. "**Too bad he died of an "unfortunate accident."" **Naruto stared at the boy as he laughed, seemingly at an inside joke that Naruto didn't get. The boy stopped laughing and looking over at Naruto, seeing his confusion, said, "**You had to be there.** **Basically the cat was thrown down a hole in heaven, presumably landing on earth. It was hilarious, but Kami, did Ammy cry her eyes out. She cried for five days. The cat's name was Tora, by the way.**"

"_What the hell is going on in here?!_" A girl with brown hair similar to the boys entered the room. Her hair reached the middle of her back, and was left straight. She was wearing a white kimono with a red collar for the sleeves. She had wooden getas on over her socks. Her piercing green eyes made Naruto unable to speak. "**Oh, we were just talking about Tora.**" The girl stopped in her tracks and sent an evil glare to the boy. "_Don't talk about Tora._" The boy smirked, having found the weak point in the girl's armor. "**Aww…is nee-san still miffed about Tora-chan?**" For the next thirty seconds, the neighbors could have sworn someone was getting castrated with the large amount of screaming coming from that room.

After Susano stopped bleeding, they all headed off to training ground fifty two, Ammy in her wolf form, of course. As soon as they arrived, things stopped. Sakura, still scared about Naruto's sudden change in behavior yesterday, stopped trying to get a date with Sasuke and stared at Naruto fearfully. Sasuke started thanking whatever god was watching over him that she stopped, and turned to stare at the new kid, Kaemon. This kid intrigued him. He saw during all the spars in the academy that he always won, even against a seemingly superior opponent. He had to learn more about this kid…he had to beat him. "Hey, you." Kaemon turned around to face him. "Fight me." Kaemon/Susano was irritated. How dare he demand something of him! '**He could have at least said please.**' "Nah." Sasuke was irritated. How dare he not accept his demand! 'He could have at least said, 'maybe later'…' With a loud snapping noise, making everyone jump, Kakashi was in the training ground. "Yo." "YOU'RE LATE!!" After making sure his eardrums didn't burst, Kakashi checked Sakura. "Well, you see, I had to go through the whole process of undoing bad luck, as a black cat crossed my path. So, I…" "LIAR!!" Naruto got irritated at his teammates loudness and said quietly but maliciously, "Sakura, keep your god damn voice down." She apologized quietly and almost seemed to shrink. "Ok…now here's the test. You must obtain these three bells," he pulled out three bells and attached them to his belt, "by noon. If you do not obtain the bells, then you will be tied to a pole. Any questions?" Kaemon raised his hand. "Yes, Kaemon?" "Are we allowed to come at you with all of our power?" Kakashi smiled, which freaked Sakura and Sasuke out. "You're going to need to. Begin!"

Sakura and Sasuke dashed into the forest, leaving only Kaemon and Naruto there. Naruto stepped forward. "Hey, sensei! Give me the bells, or I'll make you give me them!" Kakashi simply shrugged and sat down, infuriating Naruto. Naruto started to charge at his sensei, but something grabbed his jacket, making him fall down. "W-What the hell?" Naruto looked up to see Kaemon with his hand on his jacket. "Su…Kaemon, let go of my jacket! I need to get a bell!" Kaemon simply shook his head. "Do you think you can take a jounin on, alone?" Naruto winced. "Well, when you say it like that, it sounds stupid…" "It _is_ stupid. Come on." Kaemon dragged a yelling Naruto away from Kakashi into the forest by his jacket. Kakashi was stupefied. They hadn't just figured out the test's purpose, did they? …Nah.

"…what idiots." Sasuke was immediately irritated at his teammates. They acted like a bunch of fools. Shaking his head to clear it, he thought of some ways to take Kakashi down. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, he swung around with a backhand. His fist was caught in the palm of someone's hand. Said someone started squeezing his hand. Wincing, Sasuke realized that this person was very strong, so it must have been Kakashi. If he didn't do something about his hand, it would probably break. Throwing a left hook, he expected the man to let go of his hand in order to defend himself properly. To his surprise, the man caught his left hand as well. The man spun around and tossed Sasuke through the air, making him hit a tree. Winded, Sasuke started coughing and gasping for breath as the figure walked over to him. Sasuke looked up and saw, to his anger, it was Kaemon. "What the hell was that?!" Sasuke hissed at the calm, almost carefree boy. "What do you mean? You attacked me first." Next to Kaemon, Sasuke noticed, stood Naruto, staring at Kaemon as if he had grown a second head spontaneously. "What do you dobes want?" growled Sasuke. "Help." Kaemon stated simply. Sasuke stood up, brushed himself off and turned away from them. "Hmph. Help yourselves." He started walking away until he heard a growling sound. He looked down and saw that damn wolf that Naruto had in the last days of the academy. "Look, Sasuke, let me level with you. If you don't help us, I'll kick your ass. If you still don't help us, I'll hold you down while Naruto kicks your ass. If you still don't help us, I'll have Ammy maul you. Sound's like a good time to me. And you?" Sasuke readily agreed after that, for some reason.

This was bad, Kakashi realized. Very bad. He had not seen any of his students since those two weird kids disappeared. Had they really learned the purpose of the test? He needed to be on guard. "Hey, sensei! Last time I'm gonna say it, give me the bells!" Never mind. Kakashi sighed in irritation as He looked up from his book and saw Naruto directly in front of him. "Oy, kid, you remind me of a gnat. Short, weak, and irritating." The boy yelled a battle cry of sorts and ran at him. The boy was about to throw an uppercut when he…disappeared? Wait, what? Kakashi looked around, but couldn't see anything because of the smoke. 'Kage Bunshin." Thought Kakashi. Interesting tactic. A futile tactic, but a tactic, nonetheless. All he had to do was use one wind jutsu to clear the smoke. He made the tora hand seal, but two hands shot up from the ground and grabbed his hands. Before he could counter, two more hands shot up and grabbed his legs. All of a sudden, a certain blonde appeared in his field of view. "Hello, sensei." Naruto brought his arm back to throw a punch, but Kakashi was too fast for him. Kakashi expelled a burst of chakra to knock Naruto back and disperse his clones. Kakashi walked over to where Naruto was sitting and said, "Yo, kid, maybe I underestimated you. That was an interesting tactic. Too bad I'm gonna have to knock you out." Kakashi raised his hand in a chopping motion and was about to hit Naruto on the neck to knock him out, but an array of kunais came out of the bushes at him. He rolled to the left and watched them all hit the area where he was standing. He shuddered and turned around to see Sasuke with five more kunai in his hands. A sharp pain went through him and he saw Naruto's dog latched onto his leg. He shook his leg to get it off, when suddenly he felt very drowsy. He looked over to see Sakura smiling, her hands in the rat sign. He heard a war cry from behind him. He turned around just in time to see Kaemon's fist hitting him in the face, knocking him down. Before he lost consciousness, he felt the three bells taken from his belt. He smiled as the blackness overtook him.

"…Do you think we overdid it?" Said Sakura. Kaemon shook his head. "Nope. He said to use all of our power, and we did. He getting knocked out is just a bonus." "If you say so…" "Hey, I think he's coming to!" Kakashi blinked three times, adjusting his eyes to the light. All of a sudden, a large pain in his jaw came back and he grabbed it in pain. Kaemon chuckled nervously. "Um…he he…sorry if I hit you too hard, sensei…" Kakashi shook his head, bringing another bout of pain back. "No, that was amazing what you all did. Now, who's going to get the bells?" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked nervously at each other, but Kaemon simply shrugged and threw a bell to the other three. "I can stand not being a ninja." '**Finally! This is my chance! I don't have to be a ninja!**' "Actually, you all pass!" Kakashi smiled at his four students. '**…Fuck.**'

A/N: How I type story? Hello all! This is my longest chapter EVER. I know. It's over two thousand! (Crushes scouter in his hand.) Ehem. Anyway, this is the length I shall aspire for every chapter, maybe even more! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Keep reviewing, please! I kneed to know if my fight scenes are any good, 'cause there will be a lot of 'em! The review button is on the left, kthxbye.


	7. Do the WaveMission

Naruto: The God of Light

_**Naruto: The God of Light**_

'**I hate D-Ranks,**' Susano decided. He and his team had been doing them for 2 weeks now, and they were starting to get irritating. Their newest mission was to capture the daimyo's cat. Yay.

Naruto hunched down in the bushes with Ammy by his side, waiting for the cat to come out of hiding. His eyes scanned the area, finding nothing. He pulled out his pocket radio. "Have you guys found anything, yet?" "No," Susano said, sounding angry. "Nothing yet," signaled Sasuke, irritation on his voice. "Nothing," reported Sakura in a tired way. "Nope," said his teacher, in an irritatingly carefree voice. "Damn it, this blows." He looked over to Ammy to find she was asleep. 'Good idea,' thought Naruto, feeling tired. 'No! I need to stay awake! Boring mission or not, it is a mission!' Shaking his head to keep himself awake, he looked around and spotted a brown cat that looked docile enough. Whispering into his radio he signaled to the rest of his team that he found it, and told them of his location. He then put the radio away and started to sneak up on the friendly looking creature, noticing that it had fallen asleep. However, Ammy woke up and saw the cat, eyes widening in recognition. "_Tora-chan!!_" The cat's eyes shot open. It jumped up and ran off without a second thought. "…Damn."

After retrieving the cat, (and receiving about 35 scratches in the same timeframe), they headed back to the Hokage tower. '_Please! Don't give Tora-chan back!_' Ammy was desperately pleading for her old pet, and Tora seemed to agree with the sun goddess. '**Oh my god, you see your long forgotten pet and only NOW you want her back? How selfish.**' Ammy turned to Naruto, using her wolf form's cuteness to plead with Naruto. '_Please, Naruto-kun?_' Naruto felt himself being affected by the cuteness, so he submitted instantly. 'Fine.' '**Pussy.**'

"How much do you want for the cat?" The Daimyo's wife drew up in shock. "What!? Give my Tora-chan away?! No sir!" Naruto then used his young man cuteness and asked sadly, "But madam, I remember Tora when she was my cat." The Daimyo's wife faltered. "Tora was your cat once?" Naruto nodded sadly, faking everything. "Yes, madam, but she ran away. I never saw her again. She was my only family, 'because I was an orphan." The Daimyo's wife looked at the sad little boy with tears in her eyes. "Oh, dear, you can have the cat! A cat means nothing to me! Try not to let her run away again." Naruto nodded gratefully and asked her how much she wanted, but she shook her head. "I could not keep a family apart! I do not wish any payment. Good luck, little boy! You have my blessings!" And so, the woman walked away, giving team Seven their payment and wishing Naruto good luck once more. Naruto walked away with the cat cradled in his arms. '_Thank you, Naruto-kun._' '**…I hate that damn cat.**'

The next day, they all met at the Hokage tower to receive their daily mission. Flipping through his mission files, the sandaime searched for an appropriate mission. "Hmm…How about weed pulling? Or how about…" "Excuse me, old man," Naruto rudely cut off, "can we get a C-rank at the least? These damn D-Rank missions irritate me!" "I agree," Kaemon/Susano agreed, "we need a challenge every now and then." The sandaime sighed. "Fine, if you want a C-Rank mission, you shall have it. You must protect the bridge builder named Tazuna, from stray bandits. Nothing serious." He pressed a button on his desk. "He may enter, now." The door swung open and a man, completely drunk, stumbled in, well, drunkenly. "Who are they?" The man appeared more than a little drunk; he was slurring badly. "Are theesh my protectorsh? They look like idiotsh! Espechially the one wearing blue and the one wearing orange!" Naruto was about to angrily respond but Kaemon beat him to it. "This coming from a drunk. Would you say the same if you were sober?" The old man shook his head. "Good boy. Can we go now? Oh, by the way, please sober up."

As they walked the road leading to the river, Naruto looked over and saw a puddle. Thinking nothing of it, he continued walking. However, Susano looked over and saw the same puddle. '**How crude. A puddle? When it hasn't rained in weeks? Hmm, durr, I wonder if this is a trap. Hold on.**' "Hey, hold on guys," shouted Kaemon, "I need to clean my boots!" With one strong kick, Kaemon knocked the two chunin level ninjas out. Kakashi's eye twinkled with pride and mischief. "Excellent work, Kaemon, you noticed them." Kaemon turned around, his foot still on one of the Demon Brother's heads. "Well, it hasn't rained in about 3 weeks, so strike one. Second, even if it did rain, there would be other puddles, so strike two. Third, I saw it quiver on it's own as we came into view of it, strike three, you're out." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Well, that was easy. Kaemon, help me tie them up. We can get information out of them later."

"Well that sucked," sighed Kakashi. "We didn't learn anything." Kaemon sighed. "Can I kill them?" Everyone looked over at Kaemon strangely. "Excuse me?" Kakashi said, keeping one eye trained on the boy. "You heard me? Can I kill them?" "Um…why?" Kaemon let out a dark chuckle that sent shivers down everyone's spines. "They have no use." Kakashi looked over at the two tied up ninja and saw them with a pleading look in their eyes. Kakashi sighed; at least the boy could get over his first kill here, and not on the battlefield. "Go ahead." The other three genin looked at him like he was crazy, then over at Kaemon who was walking slowly over to the tied up men with a smile gracing his face. Kaemon pulled out a kunai. '**Time to vent my frustrations.**' With a surgical precision, the man's torso was cut. The man screamed in pain. Kaemon then dug his fingers under the man's skin and spread it apart, revealing his sternum. He brought his kunai down upon the mans sternum and cut it in two. He then grasped the two parts of the sternum with both of his hands and with a slight grunt, ripped them apart. The screaming was approaching inhuman. Sakura covered her mouth and ran into the bushes to empty the contents of her stomach. Sasuke had his eyes and mouth wide as he stared at the scene in sheer terror. Naruto looked on with a grimace, feeling sick like Sakura. Kakashi watched the scene with shock; the boy seemed to have a decent amount of knowledge with anatomy. Ammy watched impassively, he always did this. Susano looked inside to see that one of the ribs had broken off because of the sheer force and had impaled in the poor man's lung. He looked in the middle and saw his target: the heart. He took his kunai, now coated in blood, and cut the aortic vein, causing a large amount of blood to spray him. The man had stopped screaming, but his heart still kept going. He was guessing the guy had worn out his voice box from screaming so much. He pulled out the still beating heart, spraying blood all over him. The man was nearing death. Kaemon looked over at the man with malice in his eyes. "You got blood on my clothes." With that, he crushed the dying man's heart in his hands. The man died five seconds later of major blood loss. He looked over at the dead man's brother, still tied up, with a large grin on his face. "I'll kill you faster." He picked up his bloody kunai and slashed the man across the face, drawing a scream from him. He slashed him in random parts of the body, horrifying his teammates. Blood seemed to be a natural part of the ground, it was so plentiful. Kakashi was suspicious; had this boy made his first kill beforehand? The man spoke softly, "No more…no more…", but the boy didn't seem to hear him or didn't seem to care. He cut the man's leg down the middle, prompting Sakura to throw up again. He grabbed the bone and fractured it with his hand, making the man pass out due to the sheer pain. He looked up with a frown on his face. "Passed out? Pfft, what a pussy." He then decided it was getting boring and stabbed the man in his head, killing him. He looked up to see his horrified teammates and stunned teacher. "What? You said I could kill them."

Naruto had to know what the fuck just happened. 'What the hell was that!?' '**Oh sorry. Too bloody for you guys?**' Naruto stood in silence. 'Yes. Why did you go to so much trouble to kill him?' '_It's his bloodlust. If he hurts the enemy, he wants to hurt him even more. A sort of berserker rage._' 'Oh, that's comforting.' Kakashi's voice broke their conversation. "What was that, Kaemon?" Kaemon smiled, a bit creepily, as he had blood all over him. "The death of two men. So?" Kakashi paused. "Have you already made your first kill?" "Yes. I killed a rogue fox," said Kaemon, taking an intentional shot at Kyuubi, to which she replied, '_**Fuck you, douche.**_' Grinning, he went on. "If there is a problem with my sadistic tendencies, then you might want to transfer me, because they aren't leaving." "I will never transfer any of you. You are all my team…but did you have to be so extreme?" Kaemon grinned. "Yes." Kakashi paused for a minute. "…Ok."

Tazuna stayed far away from the young man for the rest of the travel. Even having the boy as a protector scared the ever-living out of him. Kaemon was just fine with that. The man annoyed him. As they walked through the forest, a white rabbit hopped out of the bushes, prompting a kunai thrown at it courtesy of Naruto. As Sakura berated Naruto, Kyuubi made a careful observation. '_**It's too warm up here for there to be any white rabbits yet. Be on your guard, boy.**_' Naruto tensed as he pulled out another Kunai. He looked around to make sure no one was there. He turned to Sakura and rather stupidly said, "What?" She stamped the ground. "Dammit, Naruto, pay attention!" Kakashi's sudden scream of "duck" kind of interrupted them. They all complied, of course. Two trees fell to the ground, one almost hitting Sasuke. "They sent kids to protect the old man? Wow, Kohona is getting more pathetic every generation."

Kakashi's Cyclops eye narrowed. "Is that Zabuza? Ex-nin of Mist?" A deep, throaty chuckle rang through the forest, terrifying three genin. "Oh? A fan, are you?" Kakashi stood up and pulled out a kunai. "Not particularly."

That horrid laugh that tortured the genin's ears rang through the forest. "I'm by the water now. Can you see me?" "I saw your mom last night." The loudest silence that the three genin ever heard replaced the laughing. "…what?" Kaemon stood up. "You heard me. I bet you also heard me and your mom going at it." "What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi snapped. "Sh, sensei, the adults are talking. Yeah, by the way, your mom is so ugly; I almost didn't pay for her."

"You die first, kid!" In a blur, a man was beside him. The large burly man raised the large sword like a feather and swung it at him. Realizing he might not survive a cut through the neck, he rolled out of the way. The sword landed with a heavy "thunk" in the ground beside him. Seeing another strike aimed at his head, he pulled out a kunai and deflected it with a swipe of his own. His plan was to direct all of Zabuza's attention on him so that his teammates could take him down. He glanced over to his teammates. They were standing there and watching. '**Well, shit.**'

A/N: Zabuza has arrived. And Susano/Kaemon's "teammates" aren't doing anything. That might suck for him. Anyway, please keep up the awesome reviews, and also, I welcome flames. It helps me grow. Anyway, I salute you all, and hope you can wait for my slow ass to write the next chapter. NYAH!


End file.
